justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
A Long and Dangerous Road
A Long and Dangerous Road is the thirteenth storyline mission in Just Cause 3. Introduction Mission briefing on the map: "Dimah has created a prototype electromagnetic weapon that may disable Bavarium shielding - but it needs to be tested. Annika and Teo, armed with the prototype, await Rico on a remote roadside." It's advised to bring lots of ammunition. Explosive weapons are not needed. Walkthrough Annika, Teo and a few rebel drivers wait for Rico at the edge of Vico Spigola, a small coastal town. They have two Urga Szturm 63A cars and a Stria Obrero truck with a large orange device secured to the truck by a wooden frame. Teo explains the need to test it, but they built it out of the parts of the stolen Imperator Bavarium Tank, so they can't test it on that anymore. Annika is annoyed at this and wants this to be worth it. Teo is also concerned that the device could explode, but Dimah (via radio) assures the team that that won't happen. Tom Sheldon had told them where to find a few more tanks to test the weapon on. The team finds this suspiciously convenient. Grapple yourself to the stunt position of any vehicle and take out your best gun. You have to protect the convoy on its way to the test site. Note that the truck has two stunt positions: One on the cab and the other behind the EMP. The rear position is not advised as the weapon will block your fire a lot of the time and it's not possible to jump onto the EMP, causing Rico to jump off the truck instead. On your way, the convoy is stopped multiple times at ancient ruins, where the Medici Military and Black Hand have set up ambushes. There will be multiple army motorcycles, Weimaraner W3 cars and buggies chasing. A good way to stop an attacking car is to shoot out its tires. A total of at least 3 helicopters will also show up. The easiest way to down a helicopter is to grapple it to the ground and retract. At one point, the convoy will pass Espia Bassa, but that will actually be beneficial if completed, because the base SAMs will help take down an attacking helicopter. Eventually the convoy reaches an area where the road goes through mountains. Annika will complain that Di Ravello must have known their route. She asks Rico if he has any idea who could have tipped him off, because she does. Rico also sounds annoyed and doesn't want to talk about it. The convoy will then reach a large inaccessible bunker with about 10 soldiers guarding it and 4 Imperator Bavarium Tanks parked in front of it. Kill all the guards. There's snipers on the Guard Towers. Once the guards are dead, the truck will drive between the tanks and stop. Rico has to activate the EMP prototype. The device will make a blue explosion after which all vehicles in the area catch fire, causing everyone to run away. Soon all vehicles burn up, leaving black wrecks. Meanwhile Di Ravello is meeting Tom Sheldon. Di Ravello is angry, because Tom told the rebels how to destroy his tanks. He then reminds Tom that 20 years ago they made a deal. Tom interrupts him to say that Di Ravello (who he keeps calling by his first name - Sebastiano) made the deal with the US government, to shift the blame away from himself. Di Ravello then immediately corrects him, saying that the deal was made between him and Tom personally. Di Ravello continues to yell at the increasingly frightened Tom that 20 years ago they made a deal. According to the deal, Di Ravello is/remains the ruler of Medici, but now The Rebellion has made him look like a fool in front of his people. Tom interrupts him again to point out that the US has over-looked his treatment of his people, to which Di Ravello responds that he has over looked Rico Rodriguez, until now. He then grabs Tom's cowboy hat, which Tom was holding in his hand while looking humble and scared, and puts it onto his small fire pedestal to burn it, while continuing to threateningly explain that there is "nothing his flames cannot touch", and that he even has ears at the cove. Di Ravello then asks two unarmed, but heavily armored Black Hand soldiers to escort Tom out, which they quite rudely do. The mission ends at the end of this cut-scene, but Tom immediately calls Rico and sounding nervous, asks Rico to meet him at the Cove. Trivia *The name of the mission not only refers to the road shoot-out, but is a metaphor for the long-running secret deal between the US government and Di Ravello. *Di Ravello and Tom Sheldon don't mention other parts of their deal in this discussion, but Di Ravello is probably providing the US with Bavarium. **Likewise, it was mentioned in the previous mission that the Imperator tanks were provided by the US. *The EMP truck can be seen again at Refugio Umbra. *This mission marks the first appearance of the Black Hand (in JC3 anyway), but not the first mention. See the previous mission article for more details. *This mission features the highest concentration of IBTs in one area. They can still be used before the EMP blows. Glitches Main article: Just Cause 3 Bugs and glitches. Annika warns about attacking tanks at some point, but in reality you might not see any. Some players have seen a single CS Odjur. On very rare occasions, the ending cut-scene where the EMP is at work might only show one rebel Urga Szturm 63A. Link to Youtube (skip to 13:50). Gallery A Long and Dangerous Road (convoy).png|Protect the convoy. A Long and Dangerous Road (EMP close-up).png|EMP close-up. A Long and Dangerous Road (EMP at work).png|EMP at work. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Missions Category:Just Cause 3 Story Missions